1 сезон
thumb|Настоящая кровь 1 сезонПервый сезон '''"Настоящей крови " стартовал 7 сентября 2008 года на канале HBO. Содержание сезона Главная загадка первого сезона касается убийства женщин, связанных с братом Соки - Джейсоном. Мадетту Пикенс, Дон Грин и Эми Берли, а также бабушку Джейсона и Соки задушили вскоре после того, как они были наедине с Джейсоном. Хотя детектив Бельфлёр не сомневается, что Джейсон - убийца, шериф города в этом не уверен. В конце сезона показывают, что убил этих женщин жених Арлин Фаулер, Рене Леньер, который на самом деле парень по имени Дрю Маршалл. Первый сезон также заострён на отношениях Соки с Биллом и Сыма с подругой Соки Тарой. После того как Билл убивает вампира, чтобы защитить Соки, он вынужден обратить девушку по имени Джессика Хэмби в качестве наказания. В последним эпизоде эта новообращённая вампирша остаётся под опекай Билла. После убийства Мадетты и Дон, Джейсон пристрастился к вамирской крови и имел короткие отношение с Эми, такой же наркоманкой как и он. Эти отношение заканчиваются, когда её убил Дрю. В конце сезона Джейсон присоединяется к анти-вампирскому движению, Братство Солнца. Актёры Основной состав' *'Анна Пакуин''' в роли Соки Стэкхаус *'Стивен Мойер' в роли Билла Комптона *'Сэм Траммелл' в роли Сэма Мерлотта *'Райан Квонтен' в роли Джейсона Стакхауса *'Нелсан Эллис' в роли Лафайета Рейнольдса *'Рутина Уэсли' в роли Тары Торнтон *'Кэрри Престон' в роли Арлин Фаулер *'Александр Скарсгард 'в роли Эрика Нортмана ''''Также снимались *'Дебора Энн Уолл' в роли Джессики Хэмби *'Кристофер Бауэр' в роли Энди Бельфлёра *'Джим Пэррэк' в роли Хойта Фортенберри *'Уильям Сандерсон' в роли шерифа Бада Диаборна *'Кристин Бауэр' в роли Пэм *'Адина Портер' в роли Лэтти Мэй Торнтон *'Эшли Джонс' в роли Дафны *'Анна Кэмп 'в роли Сары Ньюлин *'Майкл МакМиллиан' в роли преподобного Стива Ньюлина *'Мишель Форбс' в роли Мэриэнн Форрестер *'Стивен Рут 'в роли Эдди Готье *'Лоис Смит' в роли Адель Стакхаус *'Лиззи Каплан 'в роли Эми Барли *'Линн Коллинз' в роли Дон Грин *'Майкл Рэймонд-Джеймс' в роли Рене Лэньера ''''Список серий Музыка Список композиций, звучавших в финальных титров эпизодов в порядке эпизодов: #Little Big Town — Bones #Vallejo — Snake in the Grass #Charlie Robinson — Good Times #Lynyrd Skynyrd — That Smell #Nathan Barr — The Cabin #Mark Seliger’s Rusty Truck — Cold Ground #Cobra Verde — Play with Fire #Eagles of Death Metal — I Want You so Hard #Rufus Thomas — Walking the Dog #Dr. John — I Don’t Wanna Know about Evil #Gillian Welch — Pass You By #Crooked Still — Ain’t No Grave Интересные факты *В первой серии 1-го сезона Strange Love, когда Суки приходит домой с работы, её бабушка читает книгу под названием «Last Scene Alive». Её написала Шарлин Харрис, которая и является автором серии книг про Суки Стакхаус, положенных в основу сериала. *Во второй серии 1-го сезона The First Taste в доме у Тары на столе можно заметить газету с заголовком «Анджелина усыновляет ребенка-вампира» (англ. Angelina Adopts Vampire Baby). Это намек на актрису Анджелину Джоли, которая известна своей филантропической деятельностью. На данный момент у нее три усыновленных ребенка: из Камбоджи, Эфиопии и Вьетнама. *В четвертой серии 1-го сезона Escape from Dragon House Эрик, подзывая Билла и Суки, обращается к Пэм на шведском языке. Он произносит фразу «Vår lilla djurpark börjar växa till sig», что означает «Наш маленький зоопарк расширяется». А она отвечает «Jag vet», что переводится как «Я знаю». *В восьмой серии 1-го сезона The Fourth Man in the Fire вампир Эдди говорит Лафайету: «Я всегда с нетерпением жду вечера понедельника. Сначала „Герои“, потом приходишь ты». Это отсылка к американскому телесериалу «Герои». *В последней серии 1-го сезона You’ll Be the Death of Me Эрик говорит на шведском «O du ljuva frihet», что значит «О, сладкая свобода». Категория:Сезоны